A cat and A king
by fujisyusukelover09
Summary: What happens when a king picks up a stray cat? EijiXAtobe


This fanfic was made by both Crazyeijifan and fujisyusukelover09

crazyeijifan: To all you crazy Eiji fangirls out there IF I HAD SHINIGAMI EYES, I WOULD WRITE ALL YOUR NAMES ON THE DEATH NOTE!!!! Just kidding...Lolz! XD

fujisyusukelover09: Pls. Review.....and please be nice cuz this is our first "yaoi" fanfic XD

0.o.0

Eiji had a blank exprexxion on his face when he went out from school. "I don't think I want to go home and I.."Eiji whispered to himself. HIs mind was blank and he didn't know where his feet were taking him. His jersey was gently blown by the cool afternoon breeze.

Meanwhile....

Atobe was walking to a nearby tennis court He was alone. Atobe was only a short distance from the court when he saw Eiji walking alone. "Why is Eiji alone? Oishi's not around. Hmmm....*flips his silver hair and smirks* Nows my chance to whisk Eiji to heaven." Atobe thought. Eiji walked towards Atobe's direction without even noticing. Atobe stood with a light blush on his cheeks as he stood near the pedestrian lane. Eiji passed in front of him and didn't stop walking.

The street was busy and a truck was about to hit Eiji when Atobe pulled Eiji by the arm out of the street. Eiji fell into Atobe's arms. One tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't look up at Atobe. People around them were looking. Atobe gulped and ran pulling Eiji to the park, Fortunately, the park was looked at Eiji. Eiji still didn't look at him. Atobe still held Eiji's quivering hand.

"Eiji! What were you thinking?! You almost got killed!!." Atobe screamed.

"....I'm sorry...." Eiji looked at Atobe's with tear-filled eyes

"He's.... crying....." Atobe thought

Atobe led Eiji to the nearest bench and they both sat there. Eiji wiped his tears away with his free hand. Atobe offeted him his 100% silk handkerchief. Eiji accepted it. He stopped crying. Eiji looked at Atobe. Atobe blushed while looking at Eiji's absolutely cute face.

"Thank you, Atobe." Eiji smiled his cutest smile and looked at his hand. Atobe blushed and tightened his grip on Eiji's hand.

"Atobe..." Eiji didn't take his eyes off their hands.

"What is it?" Atobe asked.

"You can stop holding my hand now. You're going to crush it nya~." Eiji replied.

"Oh, hehe , I'm sorry." Atobe nervously scratched his head and wiped his hand, thinking that it was sweaty.

Still blushing, Atobe asked. "Where were you going earlier?"

"...I dont really know. I was going where my feet were taking me. The only place I don't want to go today is home." Eiji replied.

"Did something happen to you? You weren't yourself. You're usually very chipper and energetic, Earlier, you looked like your world crashed" asked Atobe

"......" There was no reply from Eiji.

"Is it okay for you to tell me?" Atobe asked again

"Oishi and I... Had a fight. WE broke up after that." Eiji stared at the yellow sky.

Atobe stared at Eiji.

"It's getting late. I'm calling my driver to pick us up and we'll have dinner. It's time for the magnificent Keigo Atobe to heal your broken heart." Atobe flawlessly flipped his hair and stood proudly.

Eiji giggled. "Nya~ Atobe, are you a doctor?"

"No, but I know the cure to your sickness." Atobe replied.

"What's the cure? Nya~?" Eiji asked wide-eyed and stared at Atobe's face.

Atobe blushed. "It's for me to know and you to find out."

The limo came to the park and they both went inside.

"Where to, Master Keigo?." The driver asked through a phone wired in the limo.

"Take ore-sama and his special guest to my Five-star hotel." Atobe proudly answered. He put down the phone and looked at the shocked Eiji.

"Atobe owns a hotel, nya~?." Eiji exclaimed

"A FIVE-STAR hotel with a seaside view." Atobe proudly replied.

" (O.O)....Sugoi nya~!!" Eiji sat closer to Atobe when he mentioned the hotel features. Atobe blushed. Atobe wanted to reach for Eiji's hand when the limo drove over a hump on the road. Eiji, being lightweight, jumped off his seat farther from Atobe.

Eiji laughed. "Let's do that again! nya~! . "

Atobe cursed.

"I was so close!" Atobe thought.

They got off the limo when they reached the hotel.

" (OoO) Whoa~. The hotel's so big." Eiji gaped at the large building.

"This is the Prince Hotel." You'll be staying here for the night since you said you didn't want to go home." Atobe said.

"Master Keigo, I will be waiting with the limo. Please call if you want to leave the Hotel. The driver left them at the Prince Hotel Entrance.

As they went inside the hotel manager welcomed them and led them to the reception. As they walk to the hotel employees are greeting Atobe.

"Wow~! this is so amazing nya~!" Eiji said while reaching Atobe's hand.

"Ahh..." Atobe said softly while looking at his hand being held by Eiji.

Eiji suddenly stopped at his track.

"Nee~ Atobe are you sure its ok for me to stay here for free?" Eiji asked with a very cute smile

Atobe's cheeks turned red as he looked at Eiji's very adorable face.

"Of course you can stay here for FREE" Atobe said with a slight grin.

"Keigo-sama your Kings suit is ready, I shall take you there" the manager said.

"Pls. do" Atobe said

" I understand " the manager led their way to the suite. When Eiji realized that everyone was looking at thei hands, he suddenly let go of Atobe's hand.

"What's the problem Eiji? why did you let go?" Atone asked.

"Because..everyone is staring at us~!" Eiji replied.

"Its can't be helped" Atobe sighed

After a few minutes of walking Atobe, Eiji and The manager reached The King Suite.

"Keigo-sama this is your suite and here's the key card, please don't hesitate to call us if you need something" The manager said

"Thank you, you may excuse yourself now" Atobe said.

The manager bowed and left.

"(O.O) Nya~! its so huge!!!" EIji cheered.

"Of course it is after all its for us" Atobe replied proudly.

Eiji went to the huge bed and laid down, Atobe suddenly wanted Eiji.

"Atobe control yourself" Atobe whispered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to eat?" Atobe replied while dialing in the phone.

"Lobster!!" I wanna eat lobster!!!" Eiji demanded.

"If lobster's what you want, Eiji anu other orders?" Atobe asked.

"A strawberry popsicle and a tall glass of..." Eiji paused.

"Wine?! Martini!? Spirit?! Vodka?! Cocktail?!" Atobe excitedly suggested.

"Milk!! nya~!" Eiji cheered. *jumps up and down*

"Nyee!" Atobe reacted *sigh*

"Okay" Atobe flipped his absolutely brand new limited edition absolutely rare and expensive phone and gave Eiji's order to the 5- star head chef of the hotel.

"And what will you be having Keigo-sama?" The 5-star chef asked.

"I'll just share the lobster with Eiji. Pick the finest lobster and the freshest milk for Eiji. Send one bottle of the sweetest white whine and bring it up to the king's suite when youre done" Atobe commanded.

"Thank you, Atobe!!!" Eiji said with his cutest smile.

"Anything for you" Atobe blushed.

"Atobe.." Eiji called.

"hmmm? what is it?" Atobe asked.

"Can I take a bath?" Eiji replied.

"Sure, I'll just call you if our food is here" Atobe replied.

"Egao ga ichiban suteki na watshi ni naru~ (I'll be the one with the most wonderful smile)" Eiji sang while he stripped off his jersey and put his phone on the bed. He kept singing even in the bathroom.

"I didn't know Eiji sings in the bathroom." Atobe thought.

*Ringing*

"Haaah! Eiji your phone's ringing! It's your sister!" Atobe screamed. Atobe quickly reached for Eiji's phone and barged into the got startled and stood up from the tub naked. Water splashed. Atobe looked at Eiji.

"(O.O) I didn't know Eiji was THAT big..." Atobe thought.

"Atobe! my phone!" Eiji shouted as he snatched the phone from him leaving Atobe to stare blankly at the spot where Eiji stood by the tub.

"Oh, its onee-chan. Hello!" Eiji answered the phone.

Onee-chan: Eiji! Why the hell weren't you answering your phone?! Do you even know what time it is? Mom and Dad are worried sick!.

Eiji: Onee-chan, dont worry I'm just staying at a friends house for the night. Anyway, it's Friday. I'll be back in the morning. I wasn't answering the phone because I was in the bathroom.

Onee-chan: Okay, but who's this "friend" of yours?

Eiji: Atobe Keigo. Why?

Onee-chan: Just checking. You take care now. I'll just tell Mom and Dad. Bye, Eiji! Good night!

Eiji: Bye, onee-chan! G-night!

Eiji put down the phone on the sink and looked at Atobe. Atobe was red and he stared at Eiji.

"Nya~! Atobe!!! I can't take a bath while you're staring at me!!!!" Eiji shouted while blushing.

"Oh! Sorry!" Atobe said while closing the door.

Atobe leaned doen the bathroom door and slowly fell down sitting on the floor.

"What the hell was that feeling....when I looked at Eiji I..." Atobe thought while putting his hand to his soft shiny silver hair.

"Keep your cool Atobe!!" Atobe said to himself. He stood up and walked toward the sofa and he laid down and took his jersey off.

"Your the major role on your story ~ " Eiji sang while taking a bath.

"I'm hungry....." Eiji sighed

"ATOBE!!!!~" Eiji called.

"Huh? What is it?!" Atobe shouted back.

"Is the food ready?!" Eiji asked.

"Not yet!" Atobe replied.

"Ahhh....ok...."Eiji said.

"Atobe, anyway it was ok for you to see me like that. We're both guys anyway." Eiji said. It sounded like he got out of the tub. Atobe didn't reply.

Eiji came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his dirty clothes and his phone. He trhew the phone on the bed and put his clothes in the laundry basket by the bathroom door. He got a towel from his tennis bbag and dried his hair.

"Atobe, do you have any clothes I could borrow nya~?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah, just pick out anything you like from the closet. I'll just be in the bathroom and call me if dinner's ready." Atobe answered. Atobe stripped off his shirt. Then his pants. Eiji saw Atobe's body. Like his own, Muscled, slim 6-pack abs on fair skin. ATobe took off his boxers. Eiji looked away. Atobe noticed Eiji and sai, "You told me that its ok to look at each other naked because were both guys."

"Its rude to look at someone naked. It's to respect privacy nya~!" Eiji, still not looking, replied.

"Whatever." Atobe went inside the bathroom and close the door.

Eiji went inside the closet to pick out some clothes.

"Not even a blush on Eiji's face when he saw my body. Doesn't he like me?" Atobe whispered to himself as he took a quick shower. He dried himself in the bathroom and went out with a towel around his waist.

"Eiji, you still in the clost?" Atobe asked while he approached the closet door.

Eiji went out with Atobe's light blue silk pajamas.

"I'm outside the closet nya~ :-P Are you sure it's okay to borrow your clothes, even your boxers?" Eiji asked.

"boxers?" Atobe saw Eiji putting down his pants revealing white boxers. Atobe went inside the closet.

"Sure." Atobe said *Eiji pulled the pants up*. Eiji laid down on the bed and tured on the T.V. to the Chocolates live concert.

Atobe went out of the closet with purple pajamas. The Chocolates live concert ended and Eiji swithed the channel to one with anime. "Shakugan no shana" Flashed on the screen.

"What took you so long to pick out some clothes nya?~" Eiji asked.

"There were so many choices" Atobe replied.

Someone knocked on the door. "Food Service" agirl said from outside the door.

"The food must be here nya!" Eiji said while walking to the door. He opened it and a young maid came in with a push cart with the food they ordered earlier.

"Arigatou nya~ :3" Eiji said with a smile. The maid blushed. Atobe scowled loud enough for the maid to hear it. Eiji didn't.

"E-Enjoy your meal, Keigo-sama. And your friend too." The maid hurriedly left the room after bowing.

*before closing the door.*

Eiji pushed the cart to the nearest table and inspected the food. his lobster, milk and a small cooler with a strawberry popsicle inside was there. He saw a bottl eof white whine.

"Aren't we underage nya~? I'm not going to drink any of _that_." Eiji remared while holding up the bottle of wine for Atobe to see.

"At least try some of it. That's why I ordered sweet wine. Not sour and not bitter. The finest and most expensive my 5-star chef knows. i donr expect myself to drink ALL of that. Aristocrats and VIPs like myself drink it. Classy , delicious and expensive wine. Not cheap and ordinary wine." Atobe proudly announced.

"So this is what you aristocrats and VIPs call 'Classy, delicious and expensive wine' nya~? I might as well try. But just a little after dinner." Eiji said.

Atobe looked at the lobster. A large platter of minced lobster with butter sauce.

Eiji took a spoonful of minced lobster and put it in his mouth.

"Nya~! it tastes really good! :3 Eiji exclaimed. Atobe took one himself and admitted it tasted good. They kept eating for a few minutes. Atobe took a bit of lobster and spoonfed Eiji. EIji happily accepted Atobe's lobster offer. He was happy not because of the fact that Atobe spoonfed him, it was because he loved the lobester. Atobe poured the milk into the glass and gave it to Eiji

"Here you go" Atobe said while handing the glass of milk to Eiji.

"Arigatou Keigo-kun!!" Eiji took the glass of milk from Atobe's hand.

"_Keigo-kun?....did he just call me Keigo-kun?....." _Atobe wondered.

"Nee, Eiji what did you just call me?" Atobe asked

"Keigo-kun nya~ , why? can't I?" Eiji said in a sad face.

"No! not at all!! actually I'm very happy! =) "Atobe replied while standing up.

"Keigo-kun, where are you going nya!?" Eiji asked

"_beside you"_ Atobe whispered while approaching Eiji.

"Nya~?" Eiji wondered why Atobe sat beside him.

Atobe took the white wine and two wine glass. Atobe poured the wine into the glass and gave it to Eiji.

" Here Eiji" Atobe said while giving Eiji the glass

"But....is it really ok?...." Eiji whined.

"Yeah its ok, besides no ones watching anyway." Atobe explained while taking a sip of wine.

Eiji took the wine and drank all of it at once.

"Eiji!!! don't drink it all at once you will easily get --- " Atobe paused as he watch Eiji collapse on the floor.

"Hoooooiiiii~~~~~nya~~~~ why am I so dizzy....? and why is it so hot...__" Eiji said while lying on the floor.

Atobe approached EIji and carried him to the bed.

"You.....you....you really are an idiot" Atobe said while staring at Eiji's cute face.

Atobe went to the bed and placed the drunken Eiji there.

"So.......hot....." Eiji whined.

"Eiji......" Atobe said while patting Eiji's head.

Atobe noticed that Eiji is sweating a lot so he decided to strip him down but he only removed his shirt.

"Ato.....be.....wha...t....are...you.....doi....ng?" Eiji tried his best speak.

"Shut up...... you said it was hot. Atobe said while unbuttoning his shirt.

After Atobe removed his shirt he went above Eiji and stared at Eiji's face.

"Kei....go.....kun...." Eiji whined.

Atobe felt sorry amd he went away from the bed and sat at the couch.

"What was I doing?...I almost... did _that_ to Eiji" Atobe thought.

*After 1 hour

Eiji woke up and looked at the clock...

"11:00pm.....ehhhhhhh??!?!?!?! I slept for an hour?!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Oh....hehe... I forgot I'm sleeping over ;P " Eiji calmed down.

"Eiji looked at Atobe who is sleeping on the couch

"Keigo-kun..." Eiji said.

Atobe woke up and looked at the bed.

"Eiji?! where's Eiji?!" Atobe panicked while looking around the room for Eiji.

"What's the matter keigo-kun?!" Eiji shouted

"Eh?.. Eiji?! where are you?!" Atobe shouted back.

"I'm in the toilet nya~" Eiji replied while brushing his teeth.

"Thank god...." Atobe sighed in relief.

*After 5 mins.

Eiji finished brushing his teeth and of course he used his 'Special toothpaste" (he always brings that wherever he goes) , he went out of the toilet and looked outside the window, Atobe suddenly hugged him.

"Ke-keigo-kun??!! what are you doing?!" Eiji shouted.

"I can't hold it anymore" Atobe said while slowly putting his hand inside Eiji's pajamas

"Ke-Ke-Keigo?!" Eiji screamed while strugling and blushing.

Atobe suddenly carried him and trhew him on the bed.

"Keigoooooo~!" Eiji screamed while keigo is pushing him down.

"Shut up, stay still and enjoy" Atobe explained while sitting on Eiji.

"KEIGO!!!!!" Eiji screamed again.

"Shhhhhh...." Atobe said.

"Ahhh....ughhhhhh.....it hurts" Eiji moaned and tears started to form in his eyes.

"be.....gentle.....Keigo-kun..." Eiji said in pain.

"mmmmm...." Atobe suddenly kissed Eiji passionatly on the lips.

"Eiji gasped when Atobe nibbled on his lower lips. Atobe used this chance to slid his tongue into Eiji's mouth.

Soon , Eiji learned to kiss back timidly, wanting more, Atobe pressed his body againts Eiji and deepen the kiss.

Atobe slowly parted his lips from Eiji and he starts to kiss Eiji's neck.

"Ahhhh..." Eiji moaned again.

"Eiji, I don't know why but you feel so good!" Atobe said while once again unbuttoning Eiji's shirt and licking Eiji's neck.

"Kei....go...." Eiji tried his best to talk.

Eiji suddenly gained his strenght back and pushed Atobe away, and he walked away, but Atobe folled, wrapping an arm around his waist sliding the other down the front of his pajamas.

"S-Stop!" Eiji complained, secretly hoping that statement would be disregarded.

"Why? no one will see or hear us" ATobe smirked, sliding his fingernais gently across Eiji's **_"length" _**

"Nngh! D-don't!!" Eiji ordered

Atobe smiled and started pumping Eiji, inspite of his pleas. Eiji put his hand againts the wall, bitting his lip in pleasure, trying not to cry out. ATobe sensed his resistance and moved his hand faster. Eiji moaned loudly and he came on Atobe's hand. Eiji sat down on the cot that was in front of him, breathing hard, "Happy now?"

"Not yet" Atobe replies loosening his pajamas. Eiji tried to push his hands away, but the tie is already loose, and the pajamas slid off his legs easily. Atobe loosed the tie of his own pants with one hand and started to prepare Eiji with the other.

"Stop it! Ah-" Eiji said stopping his complaints when Atobe's finger slid inside him causing the most blisful state of pain and pleasure.

Atobe smiled, "Why do you refuse something that you know you love so much?"

"Why do you always ignore other people and their comments?" Eiji retorted, gripping the sheet tightly as Atobe pushed his second finger inside him, moving it around to stretch him out.

"Because I can" Atobe replied, pulling hid fingers out and inserting himself where his fingers had just been. Eiji subconseiously tightened around Atobe's length, making it hard for Atobw to keep cumming then and there.

Eiji was breathing hard, warm tears sliding down the corners of his closed eyes. It hurts, but it also felt amazingly good. He opened his eyes once most of hte pain subsided. Atobe bagan teasing him, lightly stroking his length.

"Nn," was all that Eiji could say. Atobe lightly laughed and started thursting, pumping Eiji to match his movements. It felt so scandalous, having sex with the same gender, but that hightend the pleasure just that much more.

Atobe's train of thought stopped as he hit Eiji's prostate, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and moan in response. Atobe slammed deeper and deeper inside of him, making sure to hit that spot everytime, when he finally reached his climax, calling Eiji's name as he release inside him.

They are both breathing hard, but Atobe knew that they have to rest. He laid Eiji down properly and coverd him with the blanket, Eiji completly passed out, and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Eiji"

Atobe kissed his forehead and laid down beside him on the bed when eiji surprised him, "I love you too, Keigo"

*5:16 am

"Keigo-kun...." Eiji whispered softly in Atobe's ear

"Nnnnn..." Atobe refused to wake up.

Eiji licked Atobe's earshell. Atobe drowsily looked at the clock in the side table, "But its just 5:17 in the morning....let your ore-sama get his beauty sleep." Atobe said.

"But you're already beautiful. And don't you want to do THAT again??" Eiji tenderly whispered in Atobe's ear. When Atobe opened his eyes he already saw Eiji naked on top of him. Eiji pinned him down on the bed. Atobe only had his boxers on when he slept and Eiji was already pulling them down with his mouth.

"Eiji! why this early?!" Atobe tried to struggle free but Eiji's sexy but strong body prevented him from doing so.

"Since you did it to me, I can do it to you" Eiji was staring at Atobe's face and sucked on Atobe's lower lip. Atobe moaned with pleasure and let Eiji's tongue explore his mouth. Eijis; hands teased Atobe's nipples. Eiji started to lick down his neck then sucked on Atobe's nipple.

"Nnnnn....Eiji...I didn't know you were this fierce in bed, Is it your first time to do this, you know...being the seme instead of the uke?" Atobe asked then moaned when Eiji sucked hardly and released.

" First time in being the seme and last night (also the first) being uke." Eiji replied. Eiji traced his way down Atobe's body with his tongue and stopped to listen to Atobe's question.

"Hasn't Oishi done anything like this to you? You are such a natural at this. Even when you're just licking me...Ahhh...." Atobe asked. Atobe moaned because Eiji took one swift lick on his length.

"No he hasn't and let's not talk about him right now , Its all about you and me asking you to spread your legs." Eiji put his lips to Atobe's length while he obediently spread his legs. Atobe almost screamed when Eiji sucked on him like a maniac.

"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Atobe moaned "Eiji...ah--" Atobe paused as Eiji bitten his lenght. "Atobe...I can't understand, why is it so sweet?" Eiji raised his head

"Don't be silly...how can it be ah--" Atobe paused as Eiji sucked his length again.

"Eiji don't be so rough!!" Atobe exclaimed

"NO, I can't hold back now" Eiji replied.

Eiji parted his lips from Atobe's length and licked Atobe's lowerlip.

"Eiji was so freakin sexy when I was doing him , but..........he looks more sexier when he's doing me" Atobe thought as he looked at Eiji's face. Eiji sucked Atobe's nipple again while his right hand is playing with Atobe's length. Atobe can only moan in pleasure and squeeze his eyes shut

"Nnnnnn..." Eiji said while licking Atobe's face. Atobe can't hold it anymore and pushed Eiji down and went on top of him.

"Your time's up" Atobe declared.

"What?!" Eiji asked trying to get out of Atobe's grip.

"Eiji..." Atobe said before he sucked Eiji's length.

"Ah! ah! ah! It hurts so much Atobe!! but....at the same time it feels so freakin good" Eiji said while breathing hard.

"Eiji yours is so addicting" Atobe said and licked Eiji's length.

"Ah~!" Eiji's eyes opened wide because of the pain and pleasure he felt when Atobe bit his length.

"You are so unfair!" Eiji yelled

"Umfair how?" Atobe asked in a muffled voice because Eiji's length is still in his mouth.

"You robbed me off the chance to be the seme!" Eiji yelled as he managed to reverse their positions with Atobe squirming to break free below him. Eiji inserted his fingers inside Atobe and quickly loosened him out. "Nice and smooth, Eiji I took longer to loosen you up last night....Uhh" Atobe was already coming as Eiji swiftly pumped into him. "Uhn....Deeper.....Stronger...!" Atobe pleaded. Eiji did as he was told. The bed was already creaking Eiji released his seed and quickly withdraw.

"-pant- That took you longer than I did -pant- " Atobe said.

"At least the ecstasy lasted longer. -pant- Nyaa!" Eiji tiredly responded as he slumped on Atobe. Eiji and Atobe lip-locked.

"I can still taste your sweetness" Atobe said.

"Mmmmm.... nya....Lets do it again somtime..." EIji whispered.

"But who will be on top?" Atobe asked.

-one-two-three-

"Yes! rock beats scissors! I'm gonna top you! nya!" Eiji happily remarked.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Heya!~ thx for reading!! XD sorry for the wrong spellings XD and if we get good reviews we will make a sequel for this fanfic!! XD ja ne minna!~ hontoni arigatou gozaimashita!!!


End file.
